1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blind components, and more particularly to a blind support for installation of a blind rail. The blind support can be quickly assembled/disassembled for installation/uninstallation of the blind rail. In addition, the blind support is able to securely fix and support the blind rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blind rail support has hook sections in abutment with the blind rail. Such measure has a shortcoming that the blind rail support fails to securely support the blind rail. Another type of conventional blind rail support is composed of support boards for supporting the blind rail. Such structure is able to provide enhanced support effect for the blind rail. However, in installation, it is necessary to previously connect the support boards with the blind rail and then install the entire blind rail assembly. It is quite troublesome and inconvenient to install/uninstall the blind rail assembly, especially to uninstall the blind rail assembly.